John Ordin
:"Curioser and curiouser." ::—John, quoting Alice in Wonderland. John Ordin was a teenage American boy from Washington State that was transported to the Digital World accidentally. Neither a Tamer nor Digidestined, John became a wanderer, exploring the world he found himself in and writing about what he found with pencil and paper, becoming known as the Digimon Chronicler. His recordings on events, individuals, and the nature of the Digiworld would eventually be both valuable and dangerous to it, coming close to falling into the wrong hands. Biography Life in the Real World Growing up in a small town with few other children around, John naturally became quiet and introverted. He preferred solitude to the noise and chaos of a crowd, and enjoyed walking through the woods. Often imagining himself to be a heroic adventurer, he had an inventive imagination and continued to believe in monsters and spirits longer than most children. This caused a bit of concern in adults, but some inhabitants of the Digiworld believe he may have had contact with one or more benevolent Digimon when he was young. Unsurprisingly, John wanted to become a writer and storyteller as he grew older, and his room was constantly a mess of half written-on papers. Most of his stories involved fantasy monsters, sci-fi aliens, and intrepid heroes willing to fight them. While he made plenty of friends, he still kept mostly to himself, often creating characters based on them. He always kept a pen or pencil and thick notebook with him, jotting down ideas before forgetting them. Time in the Digital World Arrival and First Discoveries Finding of a Digivice :"Guess this makes us partners" ::- John, after Ranamon's evolution. Personality and Traits While curiosity was his defining trait, John was easy-going and quiet until he had a question. As one of the older humans to enter the Digital World, he was wiser than most and able to avoid trouble in serious situations. Only when there was no clear danger would he get into trouble, trying to reach an obscure glyph or strange object to study. Although polite and easy to get along with, John often preferred his own company, internalizing thoughts and emotions rather than constantly trying to share them. In battle, John felt he should shoulder as much responsibility as his allies, and at first tried to fight alongside them. Quickly, however, he learned that without their powers or natural strength, he was a liability that would need protecting. John forced himself to stay back while others took on the risk, and provided Digimon with his perspective and insight in combat. He considered Digimon to be equals as conscious beings, and never thought of partnership with a Digimon as owning them. Because of this, he only ever partnered with one Digimon, the only known Ranamon to Digivolve through the use of coalescent power from a Digivice rather than through a Beast Spirit, becoming known as Callidrymon. Deeply sympathetic for others, John would never let someone else pay for his mistakes, and could be as stubborn about fixing them as some of the early Digidestined's leaders. Digivice and Crest John came upon 'his' Digivice by chance, finding it in the sand while he and Ranamon were being seen as prey by a hungry Kuwagamon. In theory, it belonged to some previous Digidestined or was lost before it could be delivered to its rightful owner years before. Because of this, he had little or no real control over it, and often was a source of frustration for him. His crest, however, came later, and was meant specifically for him. The Crest of Curiosity helped him to control the power stored in the Digivice, and channel this power for his Digimon allies to evolve to higher levels. Notes and References *The character's last name is cropped from 'ordinary', while John is a fairly common name the author has. *The author is close to inactive, so if anyone wants to use or mention him in stories or fics, do so, by all means. Category:Ahalosniper Category:Heroes Category:Male